Left 4 Life
by Austin3301
Summary: Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance has teamed up with The Survivors. Will they work together to survive? Check this story to know!
1. Left 4 Life: Episode 1

**Left 4 Life**

**Episode 1 – The Crossed Paths**

_The following takes place in the beginning of Half-Life: Episode 2 and the Hard Rain Campaign on Left 4 Dead 2._

_Dr. Gordon Freeman's Part_

Gordon Freeman has just escaped City 17 by riding on a train. While outside the city, he turned around to see the super portal inside the city making a portal storm. When portal storm passed, the rail on the train broke and the train crashed.

Luckily, Freeman survived the crash. He then walked on foot after he gathered all of what he can salvage. He then grabbed his near-broken crowbar and the Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator (Gravity Gun).

While traveling, he realized that he was in a swamp. He camped in the dark area. He then saw a human-like shadow far away. He thought that he wasn't the only one here. He went to see if the man was alive.

As he came nearer and nearer, he heard groans. When he touched the man's shoulder, his head turned around slowly. And as soon as Freeman saw his eyes, he stepped back a few yards away, and then man then charged at him.

Freeman readied his crowbar and as soon as he was in range, he struck the man as hard as he could. Freeman turned around to see that his campsite was gone. He turned around again only to see a small bit of light and hear gunshots.

He went to see it. After running for a short time, he saw four people. Each of them were holding weapons.

He knew that they were dangerous to talk directly so he followed them. Freeman followed them until they got to a safe room which he saw, was full of equipment. As soon as they came in, he ran straight to the door. The zombies saw him and then charged at him.

Freeman ignored the zombies and still headed for the door. Careless, he was hit by a half-mutated man. He pulled out his gun and started firing.

_The Survivors' Part_

The people who were inside the safe house heard the gunfire. They peeked outside and saw a Charger near the door. The Charger didn't move. They were puzzled why. The Charger then fell to the ground. They looked again and saw a man standing. They saw him wearing a biohazard-like space suit.

One of them yelled "Hey Sir, are ya' alive?" The man then turned around and they looked at his mouth and saw nothing. He waved at them. They immediately knew that he was not infected. So they let him in.

The man came in. One of them asked "Hey, who are you?" The man reached inside his suit. He then pulled a nametag. He showed them his name. The man with the cap said "Doc' Gordon Freeman?" The man nodded. The black man reached for Dr. Freeman's hand and shook it. He said "Hello Mr. Freeman. I'm Coach. Nick is the man on the business suit; Rochelle is the one in the pink. And the one with the cap is Ellis." Ellis reached for Freeman's hand and shook it also. "Pleasure to meet ya' Sr. Freeman." Freeman smiled.

_Both Parts_

On the next day, Coach said "We'll move in five minutes so keep moving!" Everyone ran around to get what they needed except for Dr. Freeman who was just sitting on a crate.

Nick yelled at him "We need to get moving Freeman! Get your stuff and let's go!"

Freeman then reached for a crowbar. Coach asked him "Don't you need a gun Mr. Freeman?" Freeman then nodded no. "Okay, it's your choice." They opened the safe house door and started shooting. Coach came out first and Freeman last.

They went to the mill and fought the zombies, and made sounds. When they got out, they saw an unusual flying larva with a hover for a tail. Coach asked Freeman "What's that Doc?" They then saw a flashing light that came from the "UFO". Freeman suddenly pushed the others away along with him.

He narrowly dodged the flashing light which were bullets. He then pulled out his Gravity Gun, picked up a sharp object and tossed it on the UFO. The UFO was hit on its hover and crash-landed on the forest. Rochelle asked "Mind telling us what was that Mr. Freeman?"

They then heard a voice from the forest saying "GORDON WHERE ARE YOU?" Freeman then ran into the forest and the others followed him. When Freeman went to the exact spot, he saw no one. He then heard a voice from behind him "Gordon there you are! You had me worried." He turned around and saw his close friend: Alyx Vance. They both hugged each other.

When the survivors reached him, they saw him with a woman. Nick teased him "Hey Freeman! Is she your fiancée?"

"No! I'm just a friend of his!" Alyx angrily replied. Then she turned to Gordon

"We should go to the White Forest Gordon ASAP!"

"White Forest? What's the White Forest?" Nick repeated

"It's a base with resistance members." Alyx replied

"Whatever it is, we're coming with you!" Coach yelled

"Are you sure guys? It's a dangerous road to White Forest." Alyx stated

"We've handled explosions, scratches, and near-death experiences so, we're pretty sure we can take em'!" Ellis replied

"Fine. Then, let's go!" Alyx said

**What's Next?**

**They will venture deep within the forest of the Half-Life universe. (Always)**

**Coach will eat food along the way. (Probably Episode 4-5)**

**Nick and Ellis' rivalry becomes friendship. (Slowly in the series)**

**The Survivors participates in the war against the aliens. (They were in the front lines along with the others.)**

**They'll fight both monsters from whence they came.**

**And Many MORE**

***NOTE – I wish to continue this story so please, tell the others about it if it is good. Please comment about the flaws or if you like it. Thank you :) I appreciate it if you did any one of these choices.**


	2. Left 4 Life: Episode 2

**Left 4 Life**

**Episode 2**– Time to go Shopping and What's that, an Alien?

(The following takes place between the Atrium (L4D2) and the Riding Shotgun (H-L2)

**The Atrium Level**

The Team (Survivors, Freeman, Alyx) were suggesting that they get a vehicle to move faster.

"I think we should use a truck" Alyx suggested.

The Survivors did not agree.

"How bout' Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s racecar" suggested by Ellis

The Survivors agreed.

"But the car has only four seats! How will six fit inside?" Alyx argued.

"Well, you two can just… uh…." Coach replied

"So you don't know? We should've just taken the truck" Alyx angrily said

"Fine!" Nick shouted

The six went to the parking lot. They only saw a van parked inside.

"Well guys, what do you think? Should we use a van instead?"

The Survivors agreed.

"Well, okay. BUT, you or Gordon will be driving that crap." Nick insisted

"That's fine by me. How about you Gordon?" Alyx asked, Gordon nodded yes

They went inside the van, killing the infected while outside. They searched for the key but they found nothing.

"Does anybody know how to hotwire this thing?" Alyx asked

"Get out of the way woman!" Nick shouted while reaching for the cords.

After a few seconds, the van started.

"There!" Nick said

"Could we move now cause' there a tank behind us!" Ellis shouted

The van turned to the road and started to accelerate with The Tank only a few meters away.

"Phew! So, where do we go now?" Rochelle asked

"To a Resistance Outpost. We'll get some supplies there and then move out." Alyx replied

**Riding Shotgun Chapter Part 1**

They drove to the forest for hours but as they got to a nearby barn, the engine failed.

"It's busted. Do I have to fix it?" Ellis asked

"No, were here. Umm, why don't the four of you stay here in case we're ambushed." Alyx insisted as she saw an crashed Advisor Pod in a distance.

Gordon and Alyx went inside the house leaving the Survivors outside.

"I'm not going to take any chances waiting for the line." Nick said and followed them inside

When Nick went into the basement, he saw an alien pinning Gordon and Alyx to a wall.

He wanted to help but just as he was going to shoot, the alien fled.

He watched as both of them coughed. He came in and shouted

"What was that thing?"

"It's… an Advisor." Alyx replied

"We're saved!" a voice from outside was heard

The three came out to see a Hunter-Chopper above them.

"Run, Quick!" Alyx shouted

They ran from the chopper and hid in the woods.

"*pant*pant* What… was that again?" Nick asked

"It's… a Hunter… Chopper. They're hunting us… down." Alyx said

"Are you two criminals?" Coach suspiciously asked

"No. We're being hunted by aliens. They're called the Combine. Some of them looks human but they wear masks to conceal it so be careful." Alyx stated

"Where do we go now?" Coach asked

"To another Outpost. I'm sure that there's not another enemy there!" Alyx said

Alyx turned to Gordon, she saw him choking.

"Hey Doc', what's wrong?" Ellis asked

Gordon suddenly stopped choking and…

**~To Be Continued**

What will happen you may ask. Well, you'll "hear" it. On Episode Three!


End file.
